


I vow for an endless bliss

by Lillias



Series: My Weird Obsession With One-shots [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, One Shot, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Romantic Fluff, Some comfort, actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22535173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillias/pseuds/Lillias
Summary: What was hope? Who could truly define such a thing, and how had they come to such a conclusion that it had ever really existed?So far in this wretched life of Klaus', he had never been given any reason to believe in, what he believed to be, a optimist's delusion at attaining a false sense of happiness.However many years later, he can't help but wonder if maybe, just maybe, he was wrong.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Dave/Klaus Hargreeves
Series: My Weird Obsession With One-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747063
Kudos: 27





	I vow for an endless bliss

Bliss was something that Klaus had never really known as a child. Instead it was composed of sheer terror and a loathing towards the man who had caused it- his adopted father. Reginald was not a kind man, to the public eye it may have seemed so, with him adopting and raising of all seven of them, but Klaus knew better- as did his siblings.

Those days in the mausoleum had kept him in a constant state of disarray; a paranoia thar could perhaps never be replicated or understood by any of his other siblings, after all they did not have to see the dead. The dead who should no longer exist, for shouldn't death be the end to their existance? And to that he would say, no.

Death was not the end of them, but rather a new beginning. The type of which you would see in a villain, causing havoc and terror to the hero of the book- but in Klaus' case it also symbolised irony, for he was considered a hero, was he not?

If Klaus had to name one thing that had kept him afloat and sane during his childhood, it would be Ben.

Shy, quiet Ben- who despite everything, had a hidden strength within him, a hidden aura full of fierceness. Supportive Ben, who despite his own problems, would always be there for Klaus- have a bed open for him to crawl in at night, lend a listening ear, comfort him from the wails that he was blind too. And thus, overall Klaus could say that despite what he was going through, he was alright.

But then Ben died.

* * *

Klaus could remember how Ben's absence had changed everyone- the house, his siblings and, most importantly, Reginald.

There was a more solemn and empty atmosphere around the mansion, the mansion that should've been filled with a melancholic tension (if that made sense to anyone but Klaus). This empty atmosphere did nothing but taunt Klaus, reminding him of Ben and his shredded body. How there were only the remains of his upper body and shredded torso, the monster within him strangley absent and thus leaving a gaping hole of emptyness. Blood was everywhere, but Ben's life was gone- just like Klaus' sanity.

With Ben, Klaus had felt normal- wanted, and thus he could relax around Ben; creating the atmospher of bliss and happiness. A silent sentiment shared between the two when they were together.

However, now there would be no more of hidden acknowledgement between the two of them. For Reginald had decided that in light of Ben's death, and birth of his statue, he needed to up their training regime.

And so his days' of hell had begun.

Instead of just a night in the mausoleum, he would spend at most 3 days. Yes there was water and food, but could he really digest any of that around literal corpses, all rotten and old, with mutilated figures that had once been human?

Fortunately, Klaus had soon found a solution to all his troubles.

* * *

Drugs filled his veins with a buzz, one of satisfaction and euphoria. It gave him a element of relaxation, and element of faux blissfulness. It replaced the dead with nothing, yet that nothing felt like everything that he would have wanted his life to be. Peaceful, comforting, easy to go through.

It was addicting.

But there was one element that Klaus did not expect to also recieve during his transition- Ben.

Ben had return to him, also as a spirit. But one that would not try to harm him, or cry out for a life that they had would no longer have any access to again- rather, he had come for Klaus.

Of course, Klaus had been nagged at to drop this new life style he was heading down- but what more could Ben do? It was too late for a change, kind of like how it had been too late for him to go after Ben and save him.

Drugs were not only a source of peace and happiness, but they were also a punishment- a symbol to him, of what he had lost and couldn't ever change.

Ben's fate.

Because just how Ben had been destined to die, all because of Klaus not being there for him, Klaus would also die by his own hand- his body mutilated and hurt on the inside, just how Ben's body had been but his damage had been on the outside.

* * *

Five had returned a few days ago, with news of a apocalypse. One that would kill them all, with only 4 days to spare. However, Klau did not really care for that. All he could think of was Dave.

His Dave who was kind , strong, vulnerable, and beautiful. His Dave who had truly cared for him, who'd stuck by his side through all the conflict and trials they had to go through whilst in vietnam. The Dave who would hold him so tenderly whilst they would dance, no matter the tempo of the song, and that same tenderness and warmth would also somehow be emulated through their kisses no matter how passionate and rough they would also be.

It had been Dave who had shown him that love was something that could be in his reach, in his palms, if he worked hard enough for it- if he persisted no matter the trials in his way. Dave brought him the bliss that he never knew he could have- love. (The very bliss that he thought could never exist, when he realised that none of his siblings cared enough to save him from the torture and mind fuckery that was Hazel and Cha Cha. All he had was himself and Ben's empty promises of them coming for him- in the end he had been freed by a stranger, who he had caused the death of.)

But then Dave died- Dave died in his arms, so close for him to try and save him and yet without the proper equipment and knowledge he had found himself unable to.

Dave had died because he hadn't tried hard enough to save him, and it was due to that failure that Klaus had found himself losing the second person in his life to ever love him- the first to ever fall for him, and to ever commit to him.

Klaus went back to his original time, for he wanted to try and make up for his mistakes then he would need to go to a place where there was less conflict then vietnam.

(Maybe he could even get back Dave... After all, not even he knew the true extent to his powers).

* * *

Klaus had tried to get sober, but he had given up on tying himseld to the chair. He couldn't truly get sober whilst doing nothing, after all what was a better way to atone for all his mistakes then helping his siblings to stop the apocalypse? The Klaus could make up for the deaths that he had cause to his two loved ones.

(However, he couldn't help the feeling that things would've been better if he stuck with the chair. He had a feeling that he would get to see him again, and maybe even help the apocalypse stop...? Or maybe he was just over estimating himself, after all who even knew if there was anything more to his powers then seeing the dead?)

Then Vanya entered stage left, and with it she brought the exact thing he had been afraid of as a child, and still feared even now- death.

* * *

Klaus had once again failed at protecting the ones he loved with his heart- his family. He should've seen the damage and hurt that Vanya had to go through as children, the damage and hurt that she was going through even now.

Locked up in a cage like an animal by the one who they had considered a brother.

(However, whispers of doubts bagan to arise. After all, Luther had harmed him too not to long ago- even killing him in the process, no matter how indirect. It would seem that though Luther was his family, only Allison and Reggie would ever matter to him.)

Klaus had tried to get her out, it wasn't her fault that Allison got hurt- she'd only just discovered her powers, so how could she instantly gain a grasp of them, especially with the revelation of how Allison had manipulated her psyche to forget such important infomation about herself.

That had been another mistake of Klaus'.

(If he couldn't experience bliss, then at least allow his siblings too...) 

* * *

The moon was going to end them all any minute now. They had triggered vanya into a rampage after pursueing her to the concert hall that she was due to perform at tonight. In hindsight, she had seemed to be relaxing and calming down- happy- until they came and ruined everything.

But hey- at least they now acknowledged Ben!

Though, that would all be in vain for they were all due to die before they could ponder and appreciate the return of their brother (for them, after all he already knew Ben was back long before this moment).

However, Five had proposed a solution to the issue. He could give them all a second chance, take them back in time with him to renew their chance at stopping the apocalypse from ever occuring.

But to Klaus, it would also serve as a chance to try and make sure Ben didn't die (if they arrived eariler then that event), a chance to make his misdeeds right- and free himself from the shackles that were called his sins.

And feeling the firm grip of Ben's hand on his shoulder, he knew that Ben would also be there to support him- would get another chance at a life that had been cruely ripped away from him.

And with that thought, he allowed the blue light to envelope him.

(After all, didn't people also associate blue with bliss? It would be a mistake not to allow the physical form of bliss to take him away to a chance at happiness. A chance for a life that didn't bring him or anyone he loved harm- and a chance to maybe meet Dave again, if possible.)


End file.
